


Nightmare

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Still a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He wasn't here. Eiji was here.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So, i did the translation faster than i thought. It's sad but i kinda really like it smh  
> Enjoy !

Dirty hands were on my skin. Pressing against my neck, preventing me to breath. I was gasping for some air. Just wanting some air in my lungs. I could hear a laugh, loud and clear whereas i was laying there, gasping.  
I could feel his fat body pressed on top of mine, moving as he trusted his hips forward, breaking me a little more than i already was. It hurt. I was always hurting. Bruises were already all over my body. And he just keep on going again and again and again. I guess i'm just gonna pass out before he can finish. Secretly, i hope i could pass out now. Not feeling his hands on me, not feeling his breath against the base of my neck. Nor feeling him buring himself inside of me. 

It burned. I want it to stop. I want everything to just stop already. I don't want to feel anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. Don't want to cry anymore. I just want to dissapear. Just want to die. 

Gasping, i jolt awake, breathing heavyly. My eyes were looking at the room, searching for something that wasn't there. I felt like i couldn't breath properly, my lungs were hurting and my heart was beating so fast that i felt the need to put my hand over it, grabing the material of my shirt that was covering it.  
Suddently i felt a hand touching my shoulder, starteling me. With a quick hand gesture, i was quick to push it away violently. My eyes focusing a bit more, i could see that it was actually Eiji. And not who i was thinking it was. 

"E-Eiji ?" 

He didn't answer me directely. He just looked at me with a sad look. He then smiled and moved his hand near my face, waiting a bit before letting it touch my cheek, just under one of my eyes. It was at this moment that i notice i was crying. Tears were on my cheeks, making my skin feel sticky. 

"Are you okay Ash ?" 

"I-I guess not as much as i would like to be..."

"Nightmare ?" 

"Nightmare indeed."

I let my face fall down, not meeting Eiji's eyes anymore. It took me a couple of seconds before putting my forehead against his shoulder. A shaky sigh escape my lips, remembering the nightmare i just had. Moving my hand towards my mouth, a nauseous feeling begun to take over my body. Eiji must have noticed it, he gently push me a bit away, putting his hand on my forehead, feeling for any fever. 

"Are you going to be sick ?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Let me just stay like this for a bit." 

"Okay then." 

Putting his hand behind my head, he pushed me down again, letting me be on his shoulder. His other arm quietly found a place behind my back, drawing irregular shapes while i let another shaky breath escape my body. It took me a while for the nauseous feeling to go away. Flashbacks of everything that happened in the nightmare came back everytime i closed my eyes. And i knew that it wasn't simply a nightmare. It did happened before. All of this was far too real.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" 

"I guess i should, right ?" 

"I'm not forcing you to talk Ash. If you don't want to then it's alright. Talking about could help you though. But it's your decision in the end." 

Eiji's hand was now on one of my cheeks, strocking it gently. I knew i didn't have to speak to him about it. But i wanted to, i guess. I could trust him with my life if i needed to. 

"It was about Dino."

"You don't have to tell me. I know it's a subject that you don't like to talk about." 

"Nah, it's fine if it's you." 

I looked at him getting red and stuttering something before turning his head to the side. A small smile took place on my lips. It wasn't long before he dissapear again. 

"He used to chocked me while forcing himself on me. I couldn't breath right for hours. I have to admit that it did hurt me more than the usual beating. And it was always done with so much force and anger. I could be happy if i wasn't bleeding out on the sheets after he was done." 

"Ash..."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, letting the side of my face falling on one of them, still looking at Eiji's face. My eyes were burning again and my throath was tightening. But i couldn't cry again. I was sick of crying. 

"It was in time like this that i really, really wanted to die. I felt so disguted by myself. It was so dirty and wrong. All this shit was just wrong." 

"Ash... You're not disgusting. You are not dirty either. What Dino did to you, was wrong. He shouldn't even have put his eyes on you to begin with. But i promise you, you are not dirty." 

His two hands were on each sides of my face now, forcing me to look into his own eyes. I felt my lips shakes before i could bite one of them for preventing them to do it. I knew that even if i wanted to with all my soul, i couldn't stop the tears that were nearly falling, bluring my eyesigh.

"I don't know. I mean, i can kill people but i'm not even capable of pushing a fat guy like Dino ? What a joke." 

"You were a child when it all started. Compared to him, you still are a child in some way." 

"I'm not a child..."

A small smile took place on Eiji's face after i said that. His tumbs were strocking my cheeks, applying a bit of pressure. 

"I know you're not a child. It's just a way to say things. But it's not what we're talking about for now. I'll say it now and i'll say it for the rest of my life if i have to. You. Are. Not. Disgusting. You are not dirty or whatever you think you are. Ash, you're a good person. Beautiful even. And it's okay if you don't believe me now. I'll keep saying it until you can believe me." 

My eyes were burning again, lips shaking. I couldn't believe how lucky i were to have Eiji by my side. Letting my face fall down, a few of the tears that were in my eyes, fell on my knees. I didn't stay like that for a long time before Eiji pull me up again. 

"You don't have to hide. You can cry all you want. I'm here now." 

And it was it. My tears kept on falling again and again, wetting my face as i let a sob escape my lips. Eiji immediately pull me forward him, pressing my head on his shoulder. His arms were all around me, pressing against my body. My entire body was shaking and i felt as if i would never stop crying. It's a shame, Ash Lynx, crying his eyes out on someone else. What a joke. 

"It's okay Ash... I'm here, you're safe..."

"I-I love you Eiji..."

"I love you too Ash..."

I could fell Eiji pressing his lips on my head more than one. He gently put me down on the bed before slipping next to me, putting me in his arms a bit more. He pulled the cover over our pressed bodies, keeping us warm.

*** ****

And i remember crying for a long time before i could sleep again. And if i'm being honest, it felt like i was crying for all the time i couldn't. Eiji just kept on hugging me while he was conforting me.  
Here i thought i couldn't fall more in love with him. Seems like i was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I'm thinking of doing a KagaKuro OS next, or if you have propositions, feel free to leave a comment with them !


End file.
